Too Late
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Bagi seorang Karasuma Tadaomi, cinta pertamanya adalah Asano Gakuhou. Bagi Asano Gakuhou, Karasuma Tadaomi tidak lebih dari alat pelampiasannya. / Asa(Sr)Kara / Slight!Human!KoroKara
**Too Late**

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance/Angst

 **Pairing :** Asa(Sr)Kara | Slight!Human!KoroKara

 **Summary :** Bagi seorang Karasuma Tadaomi, cinta pertamanya adalah Asano Gakuhou. Bagi Asano Gakuhou, Karasuma Tadaomi tidak lebih dari 'mainan' yang ia miliki.

 **Warning :** AR!Story; 10yo!Gakushuu, LGBT, Human!Korosen, OOC, Typo.

 _ **Assassination Classroom**_ _belong to_ _ **Yusei Matsui**_ **,** _tidak ada keuntungan dari pembuatan ffic ini. Ffic ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan belaka._

.

.

"Apakah kau sudah menandatangani surat itu?"

Dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan satu sama lainnya, mencoba untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tampak sangat serius. Dimana pria berambut cokelat itu tampak menatap pada surat yang ada dihadapannya, yang tampak menunggu untuk ditandatangani.

"Kau tidak memikirkan Gakushuu?"

Perempuan dihadapannya tampak terdiam, namun terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari sang laki-laki.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup terikat dalam satu keluarga. Dan tidak mencintaimu Gakuhou," sebuah pernyataan yang membuat sang pria menyerengit, menatap pada perempuan yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia nikahi. Dan tentu saja, pria ini mencintai perempuan dihadapannya meskipun sepertinya perasaan pria itu tidak pernah bisa dibalas sepenuhnya.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Gakuhou… lebih baik kalau kita berpisah."

Pembicaraan itu berakhir, tanpa disadari mereka berdua pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan anak berusia 10 tahun itu tampak mengintip dan mendengar seluruh pembicaraan dari kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

SMP Kunugigaoka.

SMP unggulan yang mencetak banyak prestasi itu dikepalai oleh pria berusia 40-an tahun yang sedang mengalami dilema dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Asano Gakuhou hanya bisa diam tidak mengerjakan laporannya saat ia berada di ruangannya.

"Asano-san?"

Lamunannya membuyar saat suara itu membuatnya menengadah dan menemukan pria berambut hitam pendek yang merupakan asisten pribadinya. Karasuma Tadaomi.

"Sudah saatnya menjemput Asano- _kun_ bukan?" Asano menoleh pada jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Tentu sebagai asistennya, Karasuma selalu bisa mengatur jadwal dan juga waktunya. Termasuk membagi waktu untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan Gakushuu anaknya.

"Bisakah kau menjemputnya Karasuma? Dan kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, aku ingin kau menemaninya dulu sampai pengasuhnya datang. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan…"

…

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

"Asano- _kun_?"

Karasuma menoleh pada anak laki-laki berambut jingga yang tampak berdiri dan mengobrol bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, yang bersangkutan menoleh dan menyadari jika ayahnya tidak datang menjemput.

"Apakah ayah sedang banyak pekerjaan?"

"Begitulah," secara natural, Asano Gakushuu menggandeng tangan Karasuma. Semenjak hubungan ayah dan ibunya lenggang, tentu ia lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Karasuma daripada ibunya, "hari ini ayahmu akan pulang malam. Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Karasuma- _nii_ yang memasakkan?"

"Tidak," penolakan tegas segera diberikan, "kau akan sakit perut kalau makan masakanku. Aku tidak bisa memasak apapun selain air."

"Hanya pancake saja, ayolah! Toh hari ini pengasuhku tidak akan datang!"

"Hm? Kenapa, aku tidak mendengar tentang hal itu dari Asano-san," Karasuma menoleh pada anak berusia 10 tahun yang tampak tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku memecatnya~"

…

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu…"

"Karena mereka sama sekali tidak menarik."

Ayah dan anak sama saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak perlu menghubungiku setiap hari untuk mengingatkanku."

Gakuhou tampak berdecak kesal sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Hingga didepan rumahnya, dimana ia mematikan sambungan telpon dari istrinya dan turun dari mobilnya menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Aku kembali," semenjak istrinya jarang pulang ke rumah, tidak ada yang menjawab ucapannya kecuali Gakushuu. Namun, sudah cukup malam untuk Gakushuu masih terbangun. Jadi ia tidak pernah mengharapkan adanya suara yang menjawabnya.

"Ah," irisnya bergulir, menatap suara samar yang terdengar sebelum sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak muncul tidak ia sangka, "selamat datang Asano-san. Aku baru saja selesai menidurkan Asano- _kun_. Pengasuh Asano- _kun_ benar-benar tidak datang dan aku menunggu anda datang karena tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri."

…

"Aku membeli makan malam untukmu juga saat kami menuju ke rumah. Tetapi kurasa sudah dingin, tunggu—aku akan menghangatkannya sekarang," Karasuma sudah terbiasa untuk membantu Gakuhou. Baik pekerjaan di kantornya, ataupun urusan keluarganya.

"Karasuma…"

"Uh, sudah jam segini? Saya minta izin pulang setelah selesai memanaskan makanan i—" dan sepasang tangan tampak mendekapnya dari belakang, "Asano- _san_?"

Entah kenapa melihat seseorang di rumah ini dan menyambutnya, menjaga anaknya saat ia tidak ada hingga menghabiskan waktu malamnya sendiri…

Itu adalah satu-satunya yang Asano Gakuhou butuhkan saat ini.

.

.

"Menginaplah disini…"

 **.**

 **.**

Karasuma Tadaomi tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak benar.

Mencintai seorang pria—terutama saat pria itu adalah atasannya dan sudah berkeluarga. Semua itu sama sekali tidak benar. Namun ia tidak bisa memungkirinya jika perasaannya pada Asano Gakuhou benar-benar tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Bahkan saat ia tahu, jika pria itu hanya menjadikannya sebagai 'mainan', dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan dari masalahnya dengan istrinya. Namun sekali lagi, Karasuma tidak peduli. Mungkin ini yang orang katakan sebagai cinta yang buta. Hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain berada disamping Asano.

Apapun alasan pria itu untuk memintanya bersama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kuduga tidak akan berhasil…"

Karasuma tampak menggeram, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil melihat kearah piring berisi benda hitam berbentuk persegi yang ada disana. Kalau dikatakan kelemahan dari Karasuma apa, ia akan mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Memasak air bukan hitungan.

Dan bahkan ia tidak bisa memanggang roti dan memasak telur dengan bagus, dan mahakarya berwarna hitam yang keluar dari panggangan roti itu.

"Masih ada waktu sampai semuanya bangun…"

"Apa ini," suara yang terdengar saat ia berbalik dan akan mencoba untuk memasak kembali. Ia berbalik dengan cepat menemukan Asano yang sudah duduk dan mengambil salah satu piring berisi roti yang paling bisa dilihat sebagai roti meskipun setengah bagiannya tampak gosong.

"Karena hari ini ada rapat dadakan kurasa anda tidak akan sempat untuk menunggu pengurus rumah anda untuk datang Asano-san, jadi aku inginnya membuatkan makanan… inginnya," walaupun pada akhirnya lima piring itu gagal semua. Namun seolah tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Asano mengambil roti dihadapannya dan memakannya, "Asano- _san_ —"

"Pahit."

"Aku tahu," dan Karasuma hanya bisa berharap ia tidak dipecat karena itu.

"Tetapi tidak masalah," dan Asano melanjutkan lagi makanannya sebelum mengakhiri sarapannya dengan secangkir kopi. Benda paling normal yang ada diatas mejanya saat ini, "ada apa? Kita harus berangkat, makanlah sesuatu…"

"Ah… baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

"Tinggal… bersama?"

Sudah berapa hari semenjak Karasuma lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Gakushuu. Dan tentu saja pengurus Gakushuu sama sekali tidak kembali, dan sepertinya Asano senior tidak berniat untuk mencari penggantinya. Mengingat anak sematawayangnya seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan dari seorang Karasuma Tadaomi.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa, tetapi kurasa Gakushuu akan sangat senang dengan keberadaanmu lebih sering di rumah. Rumahmu dan juga rumahku cukup jauh, jika Gakushuu menahanmu sampai malam tentu saja kau akan kelelahan sampai rumahmu. Jadi mungkin kau bisa tinggal di rumahku," Karasuma tampak menatap Asano yang juga menunggu jawabannya.

…

"Aku… akan memikirkannya."

Karasuma tampak membungkukkan badannya dan baru saja akan berbalik sebelum Asano menambahkan.

"Dan mungkin, aku akan bisa terbiasa memakan roti panggang pahitmu itu jika kau tinggal bersama dengan kami."

Karasuma menoleh selama beberapa saat tidak ada perubahan pada wajahnya, sebelum kulit wajahnya memerah perlahan hingga ia berbalik kembali saat Asano terkekeh karena ekspresinya.

"A—aku akan kembali bekerja…"

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya tentu tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakan dari seorang Asano Gakuhou. Bukan hanya mengingat Karasuma mendengarnya sebagai perintah dari atasan, namun tentu karena perasaan pribadi dari pemuda berusia 20-an tahun itu pada sang atasan.

"Selamat pagi Asano- _san_ , kurasa—sarapan hari inipun gagal…"

Setiap pagi, sudah seperti sebuah rutinitas percakapan itu mereka lakukan.

"Karasuma- _nii_ harus belajar memasak, roti yang dipanggang pakai alat saja bisa gosong," Gakushuu tampak menatap dan mencolek roti gosong buatan pemuda itu yang tampak menjadi sarapannya. Asano senior sendiri tampak hanya menahan tawanya dibalik Koran yang ia baca.

"Aku… berusaha Asano- _kun_ …"

"Jangan menggodanya Gakushuu, walaupun kurasa rotinya bisa membuat tikus pingsan, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha," dan Asano tampak menyerup kopinya sebelum berdiri, "aku akan berangkat terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan Asano- _kun_ terlebih dahulu."

"Hari ini kau akan menjemputku lagi kan Karasuma- _nii_?"

"Tentu."

Karasuma berdiri, dan tampak akan keluar saat pria yang lebih dewasa tampak berhenti didepan pintu depan sambil melihat handphone dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Namun, ia yang berjalan mendekat tampak kebetulan melihat kearah handphone pria itu.

Yang tertera nama dari sang istri.

Bahkan saat Karasuma yang berada dihadapannya, pria itu sama sekali tidak menolehnya dengan perasaan yang sama dengan saat Karasuma menatapnya. Hingga kapanpun, hanya istrinya yang ada di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karasuma cukup merasa aneh sejak pagi tadi, ketika Asano mendapatkan pesan dari istri pria itu. Namun, pemuda itu semakin aneh saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Asano Gakuhou belum kembali ke rumah sama sekali.

Ia jadi seperti seorang istri yang menunggu dengan cemas kedatangan suaminya…

Hari ini tidak ada rapat di jadwalnya dan tentu saja laporan milik Gakuhou sudah ia tata hingga tidak mungkin dikerjakan lebih lama dari pukul 5 sore. Gakushuu sudah tidur setelah lelah menunggu, dan sekarang Karasuma memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sambil menunggu Asano senior pulang.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Suara itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak, namun ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri untuk menemukan Asano yang tampak hampir tumbang saat tubuhnya tidak bisa berdiri tegap.

"Asano- _san_?!"

"Ternyata seperti itu, sejak awal ia sudah berselingkuh dariku…"

"Anda mabuk?" Karasuma bisa merasakan bau alkohol dari tubuh pria itu. Ia membantu Asano untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga, "aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu."

"Karasuma…"

Entah sadar atau tidak Asano menarik tangan pria yang lebih muda itu, dan mendekapnya dengan erat, meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Karasuma, "tetaplah seperti ini…"

Karasuma tidak bisa berbicara, mulutnya terkunci saat Asano tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Hingga Asano bergerak dan menoleh pada Karasuma dalam jarak yang sangat dekat hingga Karasuma bisa merasakan napas berbau alkohol itu.

Ia tercekat, menatap lekat pada Asano yang tampak tersenyum sebelum mengusap pipi pemuda itu. Dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang didominasi oleh pria yang lebih tua tersebut.

"A—Asano-san—"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Dan hanya sebuah pertanyaan singkat, membungkam Karasuma dalam ciuman kedua yang lebih panas. Dan ia bahkan membiarkan saat jemari pria itu menyusup, dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan intens bahkan sanggup untuk membuat kesadarannya melayang.

Meskipun ia tahu kalau Asano tidak melakukan ini karena mencintainya—

.

.

—ia tidak akan keberatan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari menjelang, kali ini Karasuma terbangun lebih siang. Beruntung hari itu libur dan ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dengan segera. Baru saja bangkit dan merasakan pinggangnya yang sakit, membuatnya menyadari apa yang dilakukannya dan Asano tadi malam.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan…'_

Ia tidak berharap pria itu akan membalas perasaannya, bahkan ia tidak berharap pria itu akan ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi, dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi Karasuma."

Tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Saat ia melihat Asano Gakuhou sedang berada di dapur dan memasak untuk sarapan, bahkan ia sudah merasa wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. Oke, ternyata itu tidak mudah.

"Ma—maaf aku terlambat bangun Asano-san… aku akan membantu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa saat ini pinggangmu juga tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi," dan wajah Karasuma seketika memerah saat Asano mengungkit hal itu. Dan yang bersangkutan tampak tertawa karena sukses menggoda pemuda itu.

"Makanlah."

Sarapan sempurna, berbeda dengan yang ia masak. Sepertinya Asano Gakuhou memang pria serba bisa—pria sempurna yang tidak beruntung mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintainya dengan sepenuhnya.

"Selamat makan," Karasuma menggigit rotinya, namun berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah Asano yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak fokus dan semakin membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian malam itu.

"Asano- _san_ apa yang—"

"Gakuhou," Karasuma menatap kearah Asano yang seolah mengoreksi apa yang ia katakan, "kau akan memanggilku seperti itu mulai sekarang bukan?"

…

"Jangan bilang kau akan melupakan apa yang kita lakukan malam itu," Asano tampak kembali dengan sarapannya, sementara Karasuma menghentikan pergerakannya hingga Asano kembali menatapnya, "kau tidak keberatan bukan…?"

"Tidak sama sekali… Gaku—hou-san," dan ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, berusaha untuk tidak menatap pada pria dihadapannya yang tersenyum puas dengan itu.

.

.

Untuk kali ini,

Bisakah ia berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini lebih lama lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku—!"

Karasuma baru saja menjemput Gakushuu yang memang meminta padanya untuk menemaninya sepulang sekolah. Dan saat ini mereka berada di lorong yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan keluarga. Menatap pada dua orang yang sedang berhadapan—seorang perempuan dengan pria yang ia kenal sebagai Asano Gakuhou.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Gakuhou… kumohon, kembalilah padaku," saat ia perhatikan, ia tahu—perempuan itu adalah isteri dari Asano Gakuhou. Seseorang yang ditunggu oleh pria itu, seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi pelampiasan dari Asano Gakuhou karena kepergiannya.

Dan saat tangan itu bergerak menyentuh pipi perempuan itu, tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karasuma hanya bisa terdiam—melihat keduanya bercumbu dihadapannya. Benar-benar intens hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan mudah.

"Karasuma- _nii_?" Hanya suara Asano muda yang membuatnya tersadar dan menatap anak berusia 10 tahun itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Ya," sekali lagi ia mengabaikannya. Namun untuk kali ini, ia mengerti. Ia tahu jika keberadaannya tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan. Asano sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini hilang, yang selama ini digantikan olehnya, "—ayo kita mengerjakan tugasmu dan aku akan mengantarkanmu tidur…"

"Baiklah!"

Karasuma Tadaomi hanya bisa diam. Ia tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu, tidak bisa menyampaikan perpisahan padanya. Ia tidak akan berada disini lagi. Asano Gakushuu pantas mendapatkan keluarga yang normal setelah ini.

.

.

Ia tidak diperlukan lagi disini…

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang _Anata_ ," Gakuhou tampak membatu sejenak saat ia memasuki rumahnya dan menemukan istrinya yang menyambutnya. Tidak, bukan ia tidak merasa senang dengan seluruh keluarga normalnya yang utuh lagi.

Ada yang kurang…

"Apakah kau ingin makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Dimana… Gakushuu?" Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan menatap istrinya yang tampak melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan.

"Ia tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang dari sekolah. Katanya sedang menunggu seseorang," dan Gakuhou tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi saat ia segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan depan untuk bertemu dengan anaknya yang memeluk erat buku pelajarannya sambil menatap kecewa ke buku itu.

"Gakushuu," ia menoleh dan menemukan ayahnya, "—Karasuma tidak datang?"

"Tidak, Karasuma- _nii_ berjanji akan mengajariku lagi hari ini! Tetapi sejak kemarin malam setelah kami selesai mengerjakan tugasku dan ia berdiri di depan ruangan depan, Karasuma- _nii_ menjadi aneh," Gakuhou terdiam. Kemarin malam, dan pemuda itu berdiri di depan ruang depan.

Apakah pemuda itu melihatnya dan juga istrinya?

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak, hingga ia terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan apa itu—namun yang pasti, pria itu tidak ingin Karasuma melihatnya dan istrinya bercumbu. Apapun yang terjadi. Namun, pada akhirnya pemuda itu melihatnya.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, ia menghilang dari kehidupan keluarga Asano.

 **.**

 **.**

"Gakushuu menunggumu."

Ia sempat berharap jika keberadaan Karasuma di rumahnya akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Namun, hingga beberapa hari—beberapa minggu sebelum itu Karasuma sama sekali tidak datang ke rumahnya dan membantu Gakushuu. Bahkan ia terlihat menghindar dari Asano saat berada di sekolah itu.

"Asano- _kun_ harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ibunya. Itu lebih baik untuknya Asano- _san_ ," kembali perasaan tidak enak ia rasakan saat Karasuma memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga seperti saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku dengan—"

"Tidak akan sopan memanggil atasanku dengan nama kecilnya. Lagipula, jika seseorang mendengarnya mereka akan merasa heran dengan itu," sejak kapan pemuda ini memikirkan hal itu? Lagipula, hampir semua orang mengetahui hubungan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengetahui jika Karasuma dan Asano berpacaran (menurut mereka).

"Keluarga anda sudah utuh sebagai keluarga normal Asano- _san_ ," nada monoton itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Karasuma membungkukkan badannya, "itu artinya, saya tidak diperlukan lagi. Terima kasih untuk waktunya selama ini…"

Tidak…

Asano Gakuhou tidak mau menerima jawaban seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari inipun Karasuma- _nii_ tidak datang…"

Asano Gakushuu baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya saat ia melewati jalan biasa menuju ke rumahnya bersama dengan temannya Ren. Kedua anak berusia 10 tahun itu tampak berbincang beberapa kali, saat mata violetnya tampak beredar dan menemukan sosok yang tidak asing untuknya.

"Karasuma- _nii_?"

"Asano?" Ren yang menyadari sahabatnya tampak tidak lagi fokus pada pembicaraan mereka menoleh untuk menemukan anak itu yang berlari bahkan melewati pagar pembatas yang ada disana. Menerjang ketengah jalanan untuk menyebrang ke sebrang jalan.

"KARASUMA- _NII_!"

"ASANO!"

Ren berteriak saat sebuah mobil tampak menuju kearahnya, dan anak berambut jingga itu terlambat merespon saat mobil itu sudah berada di jarak yang dekat. Namun, yang ia rasakan bukanlah benturan keras yang menyakitkan, namun hanya sebuah dorongan yang membuatnya menjauh dari tabrakan itu.

Ia membuka matanya; hanya menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu yang tampak tergeletak dengan kemeja putih yang sudah penuh dengan noda merah darah.

"Karasuma…nii?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Gakushuu," Asano Gakuhou segera ke rumah sakit saat mendengar anaknya terlibat sebuah kecelakaan. Tentu saja itu bukan masalahnya jika bukan nama Karasuma Tadaomi tidak disebutkan disana.

"Otou-san, Karasuma- _nii—_ " Asano menoleh pada Gakushuu yang tampak diperban pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Namun ia lihat tidak ada luka yang serius disana. Ia menghela napas sebelum menoleh pada tim medis yang ada di dekat sana.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Karasuma…?"

"Tidak ada cidera serius karena mobil sempat menurunkan kecepatannya. Ia sudah sadar sekarang, tetapi jangan terlalu ribut, kondisinya masih lemah," Asano kecil menatap ayahnya seolah mengatakan ia ingin melihat pemuda itu. Menghela napas, ia menggendong anaknya dan tampak berjalan kearah ruangan Karasuma.

Mengetuknya beberapa kali, sebelum membukanya. Ia menemukan pria berambut hitam cukup panjang yang merupakan rekan kerja dari Karasuma—Korosen tampak sudah berada disana dan berbincang dengan pria itu.

Namun saat ia datang, keduanya menoleh—dan tatapan datar itu sama sekali tidak berubah saat melihat Asano. Ada yang aneh—itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

"…siapa kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kecelakaan itu membuat trauma di kepalanya. Walaupun tidak menyebabkan kondisi yang serius, beberapa ingatannya terhapus karena itu," Asano menemui sang dokter yang merawat Karasuma untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

Asano terdiam, beberapa saat sebelum kembali berucap.

"Apakah ingatan itu akan pulih?"

Bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu. Apa perdulinya dia kalau ingatan tentangnya akan kembali atau tidak? Bukankah hubungannya dengan istrinya sudah kembali normal? Bukankah pemuda itu sudah tidak memiliki arti apapun lagi dalam hidupnya?

"Entahlah, namun—kemungkinan besar ingatan itu tidak akan kembali…"

.

.

"…selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hari itu, Asano menjelaskan semuanya pada anaknya, tentang Karasuma yang tidak bisa lagi menemaninya. Dan bagaimana keadaan Karasuma kali ini yang hanya akan mengingatnya sebagai kepala sekolah, dan Asano Gakushuu sebagai salah satu muridnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Beruntung otak jenius darinya menurun pada anak itu, yang segera mengerti tentang keadaan ayahya dan juga Karasuma.

Setelah hari itu juga, Karasuma hanya bertemu dengan Asano di sekolah. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang berbeda yang ditunjukkan pada Asano. Hanya senyuman sopan dan formalitas sebagai bawahan. Hanya itu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa…

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu semakin berlalu, tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun lamanya keadaan itu berjalan. Dan sekarang ia kembali sendiri setelah istrinya kembali berkhianat dan berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Namun entah kenapa, untuk kali ini ia bahkan tidak lagi ragu untuk menandatangani surat perceraian itu.

Seolah perasaan cintanya selama perpisahan pertamanya sudah menghilang hanya karena sosok Karasuma yang mengisi kehidupannya, menggantikan sang istri. Gakushuu sendiri juga lebih menganggap Karasuma sebagai keluarga mereka ketimbang ibunya sendiri.

Meskipun tidak pernah anaknya mengatakan apapun, sepertinya ia dan juga Gakushuu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan Karasuma. Dan merasa ada yang kurang saat ini.

Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika selama 1 tahun ini, bahkan saat istrinya masih bersamanya lagi—yang ada di pikirannya adalah seorang Karasuma Tadaomi. Baik sadar ataupun tidak sadar. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa, bukankah Karasuma hanyalah pelampiasannya dulu? Bukankah ia hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan dan kepolosannya?

"Apakah anda tidak berpikir jika anda jatuh cinta pada Karasuma-san, _Principal_ Asano?"

Sebuah kalimat tanya yang diutarakan begitu saja pada sekertaris baru sementaranya sejak Karasuma mengalami Amnesia—Irina Jelavic—membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya menandatangani laporan yang ada dihadapannya.

…

"Itu adalah hal yang bodoh…"

"Tidak juga, perhatian Karasuma- _sensei_ pada anda tidak akan mengherankan jika akan membuat anda jatuh cinta," Irina tersenyum sambil mengambil lembaran terakhir dari laporan yang ditandatangani oleh Asano Gakuhou, "aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Karasuma. Kurasa, jika anda tidak segera sadar—ia akan benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan anda…"

 **.**

 **.**

Ia bahkan tidak sadar kenapa ia berada disini. Di depan rumah tempat pemuda itu tinggal, tampak membawa sebuah buket bunga berwarna kuning yang terikat indah dan rapi di tangannya. Ia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Suara itu membuatnya berhenti untuk melangkahkan kakinya, menoleh pada arah taman di depan bangunan itu. Menemukan dua orang pria berambut hitam, yang satu lebih pendek dan disisir ke belakang. Tentu saja ia tahu keduanya—Korosen, yang merupakan rekan kerja dan memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Karasuma sejak dulu, dan Karasuma yang tampak didorong ke tempat yang sepi.

Hanya berdua.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu…"

Sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar pada tubuh pria yang lebih pendek dan tampak tidak dilepaskan oleh yang bersangkutan. Karasuma membiarkan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang meskipun tampak ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Menikahlah denganku," sebuah kotak berwarna merah terbuka dihadapan pria itu, sebuah cincin tampak seolah bercahaya diantara malam yang tampak gelap gulita tersebut, "aku mencintaimu, Karasuma- _sensei_ …"

Genggaman pada buket bunga itu mengerat, pria itu tampak diam tidak bergeming. Asano sempat berpikir satu hal—

Mungkinkah seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh Karasuma saat melihatnya bersama dengan sang istri?

Namun berbeda dengan Karasuma yang membiarkan semua itu, mungkin ia bisa menerobos dan menculik pemuda itu. Memisahkannya dari sang pria yang hendak merebutnya dari Asano Gakuhou. Namun saat menatap ekspresi pemuda itu, langkahnya seketika berhenti.

Tubuhnya kaku, dan Asano hanya menghela napas mengacak rambut cokelatnya sebelum berbalik. Meninggalkan buket Hellenium kuning didepan pintu apartment itu. Ia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu, dengan hanya melihat ekspresinya saja.

.

.

"Baiklah." Karasuma menjawab tanya ada keraguan.

 **.**

 **.**

(Sebuket bunga helenium,

Terabaikan begitu saja. Seolah berujar dalam diamnya, akan arti dari bunga itu.

" _Aku merindukanmu.")_

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan besar…"

" _Selamat pagi Gakuhou-san, kurasa hari ini sarapan yang kubuat gagal lagi…"_

Seberapa lihainya koki yang ia pekerjakan untuk membuat makanan, entah kenapa rasa masakan itu tidak pernah bisa ia cecap dengan baik. Selalu ada yang kurang—dan selalu, roti setengah gosong yang terasa pahit itu lebih bisa ia bayangkan daripada rasa nikmat dari makanan yang ada di depannya.

" _Principal_ Asano, saya membawakan laporan yang harus dibaca."

" _Asano-san, maaf aku harus membawakan laporan lainnya. Kau bisa istirahat dulu dengan secangkir kopi…"_

Setiap pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya, selalu terbesit sesuatu yang mengecewakan setiap kali orang-orang masuk dan keluar dari ruangannya. Seolah ia menunggu seseorang—pria berambut hitam yang akan mengetuk ruangannya dan memanggilnya dengan nada monoton.

Dan ia tidak menemukannya.

"Selamat datang tuan besar."

" _Selamat datang, aku baru selesai membantu Asano-kun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Kau sudah ingin makan malam?"_

Selalu setiap pintu rumahnya ia buka, beberapa orangpun yang menyapanya di dalam sana, ada rasa kesepian yang ia rasakan. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengerti—kalau ia mengharapkan pemuda berambut hitam itu yang menyambutnya.

Dengan senyuman canggung dan juga kemeja putihnya yang khas.

Seluruh dunianya sudah dipenuhi oleh Karasuma Tadaomi secara tidak sadar. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, semua itu terlambat. Untuk kesekian kalinya selama ia mengenal pria itu, ia bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Karasuma.

Namun pada akhirnya ia sudah terlambat bukan?

.

.

Lalu kenapa kakinya melangkah tanpa sadar—dan ketika pikirannya melayang ia malah berada di depan rumah pemuda ini?

.

.

 _ **TING! TONG!**_

Suara bel yang berbunyi tampak membuat Karasuma yang sedang membaca buku disana menoleh pada asal suara. Berjalan kearah pintu, ia menatap kearah jam dinding disana yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Hari ini Korosen tidak pulang—pemuda itu sudah mengatakannya pada Karasuma. Ia mengintip pada lubang pintu yang ada disana, menemukan sosok pria berambut cokelat yang tampak berdiri tanpa ekspresi disana. Dahinya berkerut, namun merasa tidak sopan membiarkan tamunya berdiri lebih lama, ia membuka pintu itu.

"Asano-san?"

Yang kemudian menjadi sebuah kesalahan karena pria itu mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di bagian kanan ruangan depan itu. Gakuhou tidak bergeming, meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara bahu Karasuma.

"Asano…san?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan…"

Asano menatap dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi, pada pria lain yang tampak terkejut dan tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa pria ini ada dihadapannya.

"Itu bukan tatapan yang biasa kau berikan padaku bukan? Bukan juga panggilan yang sering kau ucapkan untuk memanggilku," Asano tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengerti kalau Karasuma tidak mengingatnya lagi lebih dari sebatas atasan. Ia hanya putus asa. Dan percayalah, ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini bahkan saat istrinya meninggalkannya waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud Asano-san?"

Asano tidak menjawab apapun, matanya menyipit sepersekian detik seolah menahan rasa sakit sebelum ia melumat bibir Karasuma dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

"Mmmnh—A—Asano-san, apa yang kau—" tangan Karasuma mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Asano Gakuhou, namun dengan segera sepasang tangan menahan kedua tangannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik saat lidah itu kembali menguasai bibir dan seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mengingatnya," disela ciuman itu, Asano tampak berbisik dengan pelan hanya dengan jarak bibir mereka yang berada sepersekian centi, "aku akan membuatmu mengingatku dengan tubuhmu…"

Karasuma tidak berkutik, saat sepasang tangan kini sudah meraba tubuhnya. Menyusup pada pakaiannya dan meraba seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

Ia adalah pria yang sudah bertunangan.

.

.

Namun entah kenapa sentuhan pria itu membuatnya lupa dengan semua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya menyipit saat cahaya matahari tampak menyapa pada sela jendela yang sebagian tertutup oleh tirai putih yang melambai itu. Pria berambut cokelat itu mencoba bergerak dari tempat tidur itu, sesekali mengerjapkan matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi—yang membuatnya berakhir di kamar yang bahkan bukan kamar miliknya ini. Saat ia tidak berpikir jernih, saat ia mencoba untuk merusak pernikahan seseorang hanya karena keegoisannya akan perasaan yang terlambat ia sadari.

Ia menoleh pada sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, dimana seharusnya pria berambut hitam itu berada. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia tidak akan heran jika pria itu pada akhirnya membencinya dan tidak akan menghubunginya lagi. Bahkan sebagai atasan sekalipun.

Ia bahkan cukup terkejut karena ia tidak didepak keluar dalam keadaan tidak sadar dari rumah ini.

Dan kakinya melangkah, mengambil kemeja putih yang segera ia gunakan sebelum keluar dari tempat tidur itu untuk pergi mencari Karasuma.

"Selamat pagi," suara monoton itu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan pria berambut hitam itu sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya yang dihiasi dengan apron putih melingkar di tubuhnya.

"…pagi."

Dan pembicaraan terhenti sampai disana.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Asano terdiam namun memutuskan untuk menurut. Ia duduk di kursi makan, dan menunggu Karasuma selesai menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum kecelakaan merenggut semua memori pria ini.

Karasuma kembali mendekat dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan dua buah roti panggang setengah gosong serta sebuah telur. Sama seperti dulu—tanpa gula, dan juga dengan telur yang tidak terlalu matang. Rasanyapun tetap sama, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan masakan dari pria ini.

…

"Tadaomi—"

"Tidak perlu berbicara lagi Gakuhou," nadanya tampak pelan, namun caranya memanggil Asano sama seperti dulu. Seolah ia sudah ingat dengan semua yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, "aku sudah ingat dengan semuanya."

Dan makanan itu terlupakan, saat Asano menatap kearah Karasuma yang tersenyum kecut padanya.

"Aku ingat pernah mencintai seseorang, bahkan saat ia sama sekali tidak melirik kearahku," Asano menyerengit mendengar itu. Namun seolah tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan, Karasuma kembali berujar, "—disaat aku harus melihatnya bercumbu dengan orang lain, disaat aku tahu jika kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasanmu."

Jeda singkat berisi helaan napas berat.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan masih mencintaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan itu," Asano berdiri tanpa suara dan berjalan menghampirinya, "kurasa karena aku berharap suatu hari kau juga akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat itu."

…

"Berharap jika kau bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu…"

Karasuma membiarkan tangan kekar pria itu kembali menyentuh pipinya.

"Tetapi kau tahu apa Asano-san," tangan itu berhenti menyentuh pipi Karasuma saat nada bicaranya tampak berbeda. Senyuman kecut semakin terlihat di wajah Karasuma, saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan volume yang lebih tinggi dan tanpa ada jeda ataupun keraguan, "perasaan itu sekarang tidak ada lagi disini, dan semuanya berbeda sekarang."

.

.

" **Aku mencintai tunanganku…"**

(Hanya tiga kata yang mengubah semuanya; dan hatinya seolah berkata.

"Kau sudah mati—Asano Gakuhou…")

.

.

Asano menatap kearah surat yang ada dihadapannya.

Hari ini dua orang guru sekolahnya akan mengundurkan diri untuk pindah ke luar negri. Salah satunya—Karasuma Tadaomi. Pria itu menghela napas dalam, menatap pada surat yang sekarang ada di tangannya sebelum membukanya.

Ada dua buah surat.

Surat pengunduran diri resmi yang terketik rapi tanpa ada kesalahan, dan sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan tangan. Oleh Karasuma sendiri. Yang segera menarik perhatian Asano yang membukanya dan membaca isi dari surat itu.

' _Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku meletakkan surat ini disini. Kau pasti akan lebih mudah untuk menemukannya…_

 _Tipikalmu bukan? Membuka seluruh surat pengunduran diri dari kolegamu…_

Asano tersenyum kecut, Karasuma dan seluruh yang ia ketahui tentang dirinya tidak pernah bisa ia kalahkan. Sementara dia, apa yang bisa ia ketahui tentang pria yang pernah menempatkan dirinya di dalam tempat istimewa yang ada di hatinya?

 _Maaf karena aku melupakan semua yang aku rasakan padamu. Maaf karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat hal itu. Aku tidak peka, kau juga sering mengatakannya bukan?_

Ada rasa rindu saat membaca tulisan ini, dan saat ia duduk dan menatap kearah jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Pesawat terbang melintas secara kebetulan disana, namun entah kenapa itu menyadarkan Asano jika Karasuma tidak akan kembali.

Ia tidak akan kembali padanya.

 _Ada satu kebohongan yang kukatakan padamu malam itu. Dimana saat itu aku mengatakan, kalau aku mencintai tunanganku sekarang._

Ia menggenggam erat surat yang ada di tangannya.

 _Aku memang mencintai tunanganku. Namun hingga sekarang, kurasa aku masih mencintaimu. Bahkan lebih daripada perasaanku pada Korosen._

Lalu, kenapa—ia bahkan pergi pada saat pria ini akan membalas perasaan pemuda ini. Pada saat akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa selama ini Karasumalah yang ia cintai. Lebih dari apapun.

 _Tetapi aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan perasaannya lebih daripada ini._

 _Ketika aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi malam itu, dan ia memaafkannya—_

 _Kurasa itu juga artinya aku harus melupakanmu untuk selamanya…_

 _Apapun yang menjadi jawaban akhirmu tentang perasaanku—_

 _._

 _._

— _semuanya sudah terlambat Asano-san…_

Dan surat itu ia tutup, iris matanya menerawang kearah langit senja kala itu.

"Kurasa, memang selama ini aku menyukaimu… Karasuma."

.

.

— _terlambat._

— **Tamat—**

Saya balik!

Dengan masih kutang dimana-mana malah bikin wansut omxom. Tapi feels saya lagi ngena sama ini omxom ;w; maaf, saya mah gegara art dari 'samwan' jadi pengen balas dendam sama si om lipan…

…

Saya ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi kalau ada kesalahan ataupun ke-ooc-an, maafkan saya.

Akhir kata, saya pamit sebelum diganyang masa ya #kabur


End file.
